Rain
by Everlasting Angel
Summary: Kyo just hates the rain. When the rain allows him to be with his love, will he still hate it? Or will he wished it rained everyday?
1. Introduction

**I am kind of copying an idea from ****Power of a Storm,**** I just like it. This is my first Fruitsbasket fanfic. If I get something wrong, please, don't be mad. I've never read a Fruitsbasket comic or manga or whatever. I just did a whole lot of research. So, if I get something wrong don't blame me, blame wikipedia.**

Kyo always hated the rain, a side effect of containing the cat spirit. If he gets some thing in return will he still hate it? What if he got Tohru? He'd be freed of the curse while it rained. What if Yuki finds out?


	2. The storm and the next morning

It was raining extremely hard and thundering. Kyo couldn't sleep, he hated the rain and water a lot. He'd still take showers but, rain falling from the sky just bugged him. He heard his door open.

"Who's there?" he asked. Kyo heard no response. He could hear footsteps.

"Who's there?" he repeated.

Lightning flashed and he saw Tohru.

"Tohru what are you doing in here?" Kyo asked.

No response.

"Tohru?" asked Kyo, getting up.

No response. Kyo grabbed Tohru's shoulders and shook her. She fell forward, so she was in Kyo's arms. Kyo closed his eyes and tensed up.

'Oh, no. I'm going to turn into a cat, with Tohru, on top of me,' thought Kyo.

When nothing happened, he opened his eyes. He laid Tohru next to him on his bed. Tohru moved so her arm and head were resting on Kyo's chest.

'Why am I not a cat? Why was Tohru sleep walking? Why did she come into my room?' thought Kyo, with his arm around Tohru.

He soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Yuki was worried. He was banging, furiously on Kyo's door.

"Kyo! Kyo! Open up! Tohru's missing! Open up!" yelled Yuki.

"What's going on?" asked Shigure, coming out of his room.

"Tohru is missing and I need Kyo to help look for her. Kyo! Open up!" yelled Yuki.

"Go away!" yelled Kyo, waking up.

"I'm going to knock the door down if you don't OPEN UP!" yelled Yuki.

"Kyo, the rain stopped you're not going to get wet," said Shigure.

"Go! AWAY!" yelled Kyo.

"We'll go away, when you open up!" yelled Yuki.

"Fine," sighed Kyo. He jumped from his bed, not realizing he was a cat. When he tried to open the door, he hit it.

"Kyo are you a cat?" asked Shigure, accusingly.

"Yes," groaned Kyo, rubbing his head, with his paw.

"We're coming..." Yuki started, "Why are you a cat?"

"I...uh..." stammered Kyo.

"Tohru's in there. Isn't she?" yelled Yuki.

"Yes," said Kyo.

Yuki opened the door, to find an orange cat sitting on the floor and Tohru laying in the bed.

"What is she doing in here? On your bed?" asked Yuki.

"She was sleep walking. She laid on the bed," answered Kyo.

"Really?" asked Shigure, doubtfully.

"Yes," yelled Kyo, "Get out of my room!"

"We can't take her out," said Shigure.

"Why can't we?" asked Yuki.

"We'd end up making an instant dog and rat. Like Kyo, she came in and boom instant kitty," replied Shigure.

"Wake her up, then," said Kyo.

"You! I'd rather **not **become a rat, right now," replied Yuki.

"Fine, I will then!" yelled Kyo. He jumped on to his bed and nudged Tohru with his paw. "Wake up, Tohru."

Tohru woke up, screamed, and asked, "What are you guys doing in my room?"

"You're in my room," said Kyo.

"You were supposedly sleep walking," added Shigure.

"You supposedly got into bed with Kyo," added Yuki.

"I did what?" yelled Tohru.

"When you say it like that, it sounds weird," said Kyo, "Can you all get out of my room!"

"I'm gone," said Shigure, leaving.

"I'm going to get dressed," said Tohru, leaving, quickly.

"Me, too," said Yuki, "You better not have done anything."

"I didn't!" yelled Kyo.

He turned into a human, a little later, and got dressed.


	3. The next part of the day

When everyone was in the kitchen, Shigure was getting curious and Yuki was getting annoyed.

"What did you do to her, last night?" asked Shigure.

"I didn't do anything! She was asleep!" yelled Kyo.

"So did she squish you?" asked Shigure.

"No she laid next to me!" yelled Kyo.

"Seems odd the way she'd lay right next to you. You sure you didn't move her or she was awake?" asked Yuki.

"She wasn't awake!" yelled Kyo.

"I think I do remember having a dream. I was so tired after traveling for days and I went to my room and I just collapsed," said Tohru.

"Wait..." started Shigure, "That would mean..."

"Wow, got to go," said Kyo, running outside.

"Kyo!" roared Yuki, turning to the door.

"I have to go to get groceries," said Tohru, leaving.

"That would mean Kyo did move her and didn't turn into a cat. How'd that happen?" said Shigure.

On Tohru's way to the grocery store, she ran into Haru, literally. Tohru was running and Haru was walking by. They collided.

"Ow," they said, in unison, rubbing their heads.

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" asked Haru, getting up.

"The grocery store," answered Tohru, quickly. She tried to run but, was stopped when Haru grabbed her, by the arm.

"You're avoiding something," said Haru, "What is it?"

"I appearently slept walked into Kyo's room and laid in bed with him. Wow, look at the time got to go," said Tohru, running. She ended up running in circles.

"You what?" yelled Haru.

"You heard me, got to go, bye," replied Tohru.

This time, Haru let her go and she ran to the grocery store.

In the store, she saw Momiji, getting a sucker.

"Hey, Tohru!" yelled Momiji.

"Hey, Haru's outside," replied Tohru.

"Really?"

"Yep, just ran into him," replied Tohru, "I even have the bruise to prove it."

"You have the what to prove what?"

"I have a bruise on my head to prove I ran into him."

"So, you two collided?"

"Yep."

"Why were you running fast?"

"I was trying to get here."

"You were avoiding some thing. Weren't you? Weren't you?"

"No nothing. Nothing, at all. Got to go."

"Can you **please** answer the question, before you go?"

"I have no idea, what you're talking about. If you want to know some thing you should talk to Yuki, Shigure, or Kyo, bye," replied Tohru, leaving.

"Bye!" yelled Momiji, "Oh and it's supposed to rain today."

"Ok, thanks" yelled Tohru.


	4. Home

Later that day, Tohru was on her way home. When it started to rain.

"I better get home before, the groceries get soaked," said Tohru.

She started running, for home. Right before Tohru got home, Kyo did. He wanted to get inside as fast as he could.

"Where've you been all day?" asked Shigure.

"Out," replied Kyo.

"Yuki's out looking for you."

"Really? I had no idea. Not even when he tried to tackle me a few times."

Shigure laughed and asked, "So where is he now?"

"I think he's in bush."

Shigure laughed, again, and said, "Tohru's still out. So, how did you not transform, last night?"

"No clue," said Kyo.

The door opened and Yuki came in, soaked. Shigure laughed and so did Kyo.

"Thanks for leaving me out in the bush," said Yuki, "Tohru back yet?"

"You're welcome. How was the shower?" replied Kyo.

"Tohru's not back yet," said Shigure.

"It was very wet," said Yuki.

Tohru came in running and slipped.

Yuki caught the groceries and Kyo caught Tohru. Kyo tensed up, expecting to be turned into a cat. Tohru and Kyo blushed and Kyo relaxed.

"You're not a cat," said Yuki, "Why?"

"No clue," said Kyo.

"It might be a cat thing," suggested Shigure.

"Ok, let's test it," said Yuki. He put the groceries down, hugged Tohru, and turned into a rat.

"It's a cat thing," said Shigure.

"Why only the cat?" asked Yuki.

"I'm going to unpack the groceries," said Tohru, picking up the grocery bags.

"I don't know," said Shigure.

"I could ask Kazuma," suggested Kyo, "It the mean time, I could go get a little rat cage and put Yuki in."

"If you do, when I get out, I'm going to kill you," said Yuki.

"I'm going to change," said Kyo, leaving.

"Me, too," said Tohru, when she was done unpacking the groceries.

"Kyo, I think you should ask Kazuma!" yelled Shigure.

"Ok!" yelled Kyo.

"You're mad aren't you?" asked Shigure, to Yuki.

"No," replied Yuki.

"You're annoyed, then. Right?"

"No, why would I?"

"Kyo can be with Tohru and you can't."

"May be, a little."

"Are you kidding me? You're so mad!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are."

"I'm going to change."

"How, you're a rat?"

"I'll figure something out!" yelled Yuki.


	5. Talks

It rained for the rest of the day. Kyo was considering kissing Tohru but, couldn't decide weither he should or shouldn't.

'If I did then I'd feel good, I think. If I didn't then Tohru wouldn't feel weird,' thought Kyo.

"Kyo?" asked a, muffled, voice, outside his door.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Can I come in?" asked the voice.

"Sure," answered Kyo.

Tohru came in and closed the door behind her. She sat on Kyo's bed.

"Yeah?" asked Kyo.

"Did you do anything, last night?"

"No. I wouldn't do anything like that to you while you were asleep."

"If I'd been awake, would have done anything?"

"If you were awake, you would've gone back to your room," said Kyo.

"Oh, thanks," replied Tohru, getting up.

"Wait," said Kyo.

"What?" asked Tohru, sitting back down.

"I...uh...nothing," replied Kyo.

"Ok?" said Tohru, leaving.

'I am such a idiot,' thought Kyo, 'I should've done it.' He fell back on his bed with a thud. Yuki turned back into a human and came into Kyo's room.

"Why was Tohru in your room?" asked Yuki.

"We were just talking," answered Kyo.

"Really? It's still raining."

"Yes and I know. When it stops I'm going to talk to Kazuma."

"I think the rain has something to do with you not turning into a cat."

"How could the rain, **outside**, affect me, **inside**?"

"I don't know I just think it does."

"Get out!"

"Fine but, once we know something..."

"GET OUT!" yelled Kyo.

Yuki left and Kyo laid back down. 'I know I hate the rain and so do cats. I contain the cat spirit or the cat curse. It makes a little sense,' thought Kyo, 'No! NO! I **refuse **to admit Yuki was right!'

"Dinner!" yelled Tohru, from the kitchen.

Kyo got up and went to the kitchen. Shigure wasn't there but, Yuki was.

"Where's Shigure?" asked Kyo.

"He's in his room," said Tohru.

"Kyo, the rain is supposed to stop tomorrow morning," said Yuki.

"I'll leave early in the morning, then," said Kyo.


	6. Breakfast

The next morning, Kyo got up early. He actually got up, a little, before Tohru. Tohru caught Kyo right as he was exiting.

"What are you doing?" asked Tohru, making breakfast.

"I'm going to Kazuma's dojo. I have to train and I want to figure out about the rain and the me not transforming thing," replied Kyo.

"Ok, bye," replid Tohru.

"Bye," replied Kyo.

A few hours later, Yuki woke up. He came out scratching the back of his head and yawning.

"Where's Kyo?" asked Yuki.

"He went to Kazuma's dojo," answered Tohru.

"Oh. What's for breakfast?"

"You pick. I made everything."

"Some eggs."

"Sure," replied Tohru, getting eggs and giving them to Yuki.

"Thanks. I forgot to tell Kyo we're supposed to get a thunder storm," said Yuki.

"You forgot to mention the one thing he hates we're getting a storm of?"

"Yep."

"Want some thing to drink?"

"Orange juice, wouldn't be bad."

"Ok," replied Tohru, getting some orange juice and giving it to Yuki, "How long is the rain storm supposed to last?"

"I don't know. I think, 3 days."

"Why are we getting so much rain?"

"No clue. I think we're in storm season."

"We have a storm season?"

"Yep," answered Yuki, eating his eggs.

"Is Shigure still asleep?"

"I think he's writing a novel."

"Again?"

"Yes and this one is long."

"Really? Have you seen it?"

"Yep and there was a nice stack of paper."

"Do you think Kyo will stay at the dojo?"

"No, he'll probablely get caught in the rain."

"He hates the rain. So, do you think he'll go back to the dojo?"

"No, he might try to get home."

"I'll go look for him tomorrow, after breakfast," said Tohru.

Yuki could just imagine, Kyo and Tohru kissing under a tree, in the woods, in the rain. The image made him wince.

"I'll help," said Yuki.

"Really?" asked Tohru.

"Really," answered Yuki.

"I've got to clean. I'm glad we don't have school for spring break," said Tohru.

"Where's Kyo?" asked Shigure, coming out from his room.

"Kazuma's dojo," said Yuki.

"Really?" asked Shigure.

"Yes and he left, right, before I got up," said Tohru.

"We might not see him for 3 days," added Yuki.

"Why?" asked Shigure.

"It's supposed to rain for 3 days," said Yuki.

"I'm going to look for him tomorrow. I'll have breakfast on the table before I leave and Yuki's coming with me," added Tohru.

"Why is Yuki going with you?" asked Shigure.

"I don't know," said Tohru.

"So, you going to be cold, sleeping alone tonight, or is Yuki keeping you company?" asked Shigure.

"What?" asked Tohru.

"Shigure! You pervert!" yelled Yuki, throwing a spoon at Shigure. He fell off his chair and Yuki ate some, more, eggs.

"Do I want to know?" asked Tohru.

"I don't think you would," replied Yuki.


	7. Finding Waldoe

The next day, Tohru and Yuki got up at, about, the same time.

"Morning," said Yuki.

"Morning. I'm making breakfast. You want some, before we leave?" replied Tohru.

"Sure. Pancakes, please. Where are we going first?" replied Yuki.

"I think the dojo, first," answered Tohru, handing Yuki a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"Why?"

"If he's still there, we won't have to go around in the woods, looking for him. Would you rather look for him first and then go to the dojo?"

"Dojo first."

"After you're done, we can get going."

"Ok," replied Yuki.

10 minutes later, they headed for the dojo. 1 hour later, they arrived at the dojo and it was rainning. Kazuma was inside, when Tohru knocked.

Kazuma came to the door and said, "Tohru and Yuki? What are you two doing here?"

"We're looking for Kyo. Is he here?" replied Tohru.

"Yuki looking for Kyo? Should I be worried?" asked Kazuma.

"No," answered Yuki.

"Is he here?" asked Tohru.

"No, he left before I got up. I don't think he knew it was supposed to rain," replied Kazuma.

"Thank you," said Tohru, leaving, with Yuki behind her.

When they were in the woods, Yuki said, "I think we should stay close."

"Why?" asked Tohru.

"You could get hurt."

"How?"

"A branch could fall, a bear could come, **you** could fall!"

"You're just making excuses."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you..." started Tohru, before she fell down a hill.

"Tohru!" yelled Yuki, down the hill, "See!"

Tohru was rolling down the hill, like a dog would roll in the dirt, mud, or snow. Yuki ran down the hill, careful not to fall like Tohru.

'I don't remember this being here. I've never been down this path, though,' thought Yuki. When Tohru stoppd rolling, at the bottom of the hill. She sat up and rubbed her head.

"Ow," said Tohru, "I didn't see that, there."

Yuki was still running down the hill. Tohru got up, rubbing her head, still, and turned around, so her back was facing Yuki. She continued to walk.

"Wait up!" yelled Yuki.

"Come get me!" yelled Tohru, running.

She, later, tripped on a branch. When she was going to push herself up, she saw something familar, that scared her. She, quickly, got up and ran.

"Can you wait up, now?" yelled Yuki.

"I'm not playing any more! I have to go!" yelled Tohru, not stoppping.

"What?" said Yuki.

He looked down, to where Tohru had fallen and saw the same scary sight. He, too, ran quickly. They ran from Kyo's juzu beads.


	8. Almost kissing

**Hey everyone! Happy Chinese New Year! My many thanks to those of you who reviewed. This chapter is a happy new tear gift to you so, don't expect something to come to you in the mail. ;).**

"Tohru! Tohru wait!" yelled Yuki, running after her.

Tohru stopped and collapsed.

"I can't. Kyo's out there and he needs help," said Tohru.

"Getting ourselves hurt won't help. We need to go back and get the beads."

"I can't waste time. He needs help, **now**."

"Let's go back and get the beads. Then, we'll take a break."

"Fine but, it has to be short. He could hurt himself or someone else."

"It will be. Let's go," replied Yuki, going back, with Tohru behind him.

They walked back to the beads. Yuki picked the beads up and handed them to Tohru. They went to rest under a tree, with thick branches and leaves, so, the water didn't touch them.

"We need to rest, relax," said Yuki.

"I can't, not when I know Kyo's out there, without those beads," replied Tohru.

"We'll find him, trust me," said Yuki.

"We have to go, now."

"We just rested."

"I know but, we need to go."

"Ok. Do you know where we should start looking?"

"Kyo might be under a tree, so he doesn't get wet. We should split up," replied Tohru.

"Ok? I don't think it's a good idea, though," replied Yuki.

They both went their separate ways. Tohru searched near a hill, being careful not to fall. An hour later, they found nothing. Tohru looked under a thick leaved trees and still found nothing.

"Kyo!" yelled Tohru, "Where are you?"

Another hour later, Tohru found Kyo. He was normal, he was human. Kyo was standing in the rain, arms streched out and turning around, slowly, in the rain.

"Kyo!" yelled Tohru.

Kyo turned to her and smiled. Tohru ran into Kyo's arms. Kyo's arms were around Tohru's waist and Tohru's arms were around Kyo's neck.

"Why are you still human? Why did you take off your beads? Why are you in the rain, you hate the rain?" asked Tohru, into Kyo's chest.

"I do hate the rain but, I wanted to feel it as a human. The rain neutralizes the cat spirit. I won't turn into a cat or anything else. It's a weird privilage the cat get's because of the other form. I didn't need my beads, so I took them off. I feel human, it feels great," answered Kyo, hugging Tohru tighter.

"Can we sit under the tree? I'm soaked," said Tohru.

"Sure," answered Kyo.

They separated and went under the tree. Kyo sat down and leaned against the tree. Tohru laid her head on Kyo's chest.

"Yuki even came out to help. He's in the rain some where," said Tohru.

"The only reason he came out, is to make sure I don't make a move on you," said Kyo.

"What makes you think you can?"

"I don't know."

"We should find Yuki."

"Why?"

"He came out to look for you. We should do the same for him."

"I'm not."

"Then, you're staying here alone. For 2, more, days."

"I changed my mind. I'm coming."

"I thought you might," said Tohru.

They went the way Tohru had just come from.

"Yuki!" yelled Tohru.

"Yuki!" yelled Kyo.

"What?" yelled Yuki, in the rain.

"Yuki! I found him!" yelled Tohru, running.

"Tohru wait!" yelled Kyo.

Tohru and Yuki collided and fell down a hill. They rolled down the way Tohru had done before. When they came to the bottom of the hill, Tohru was under Yuki. They both blushed. Kyo was a few seconds behind. Yuki leaned forward, for a kiss.

Just as he was an inch away, Kyo came out of a bush and yelled, "Hey!"

"I should get off now. Shouldn't I?" said Yuki, to Tohru.

"Yeah," replied Tohru.

Yuki got up and they all went back to Shigure's house.


	9. Kissing, Coming Home, and Comas

When they all arrived at Shigure's house, they were all soaked. When they got in, Shigure was sitting down, eating. Yuki, cam in first, then, Tohru, came in second, and Kyo, last.

"You guys don't move," said Shigure.

"Why?" asked Yuki.

"You guys are dripping wet. I'm going to get towels," replied Shigure, going to get towels.

"I'm soaked and I hate it," said Kyo.

"You were the one standing in the rain," remarked Tohru.

"I wanted to know if it felt different," mumbled Kyo.

"Why are you still human?" asked Yuki.

"The person, that contains the cat spirit, can be normal, while it rains," answered Tohru.

"Why?" asked Yuki.

"It's because I have another form, unlike the rest of the zodiac," said Kyo.

"By thw way, don't you think you should put on your beads? Just in case the rain stops," said Tohru.

"No, it's pouring outside," replied Kyo.

"It's supposed to stop in 2 more days," said Yuki.

"I got towels," yelled Shigure, throwing towels to Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo.

"Thanks," said Tohru.

"I'm going to change," said Yuki.

"Me, too," said Kyo and Tohru, in unison.

The three left and went to change. When they were done, Yuki and Kyo were in their rooms. Tohru wanted to talk to Yuki. She knocked on Yuki's door.

"Yes?" asked Yuki.

"It's Tohru," said Tohru.

"Come in," said Yuki.

Tohru came in and sat down on Yuki's bed. Yuki's heart was pounding.

"What we, almost, did, at on the bottom of the hill. Can you not mention it to anyone?" said Tohru.

"Sure," said Yuki.

"Thanks," said Tohru, kissing Yuki's cheek.

Yuki turned red and, then, poof he became a rat. Tohru was very confused.

"Why did you transform?" asked Tohru.

"I...uh..." stammered Yuki.

"You only transform when you're hugged or when you're stressed," remarked Tohru, "I didn't hug you. So, why were you stressed?"

"You kissed my cheek," replied Yuki.

"Ok?" said Tohru, "Bye."

"Bye," replied Yuki.

Tohru left and Yuki fell backwards, on his bed. 'She kissed me. On my cheek, yeah, but still,' thought Yuki.

"Yuki, what did you do?" asked Kyo, standing in Yuki's doorway.

"What makes you think I did something?" replied Yuki, proping himself up, with his elbows.

"You're a rat. So, what **did** you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Tohru did."

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything. She kissed me."

"No she didn't. She wouldn't."

"She did. You can even ask her."

"Fine, I will," said Kyo, heading for Tohru's room.

He knocked on Tohru's door, trying to breathe steadily. 'If she did kiss him then, I should get out of their way,' thought Kyo, 'I would be giving her up but, she'd be happy.'

"Who is it?" asked a, muffled, voice.

"Kyo," answered Kyo. He could hear his voice shaking.

"Come in," said Tohru, "What do you want?"

Kyo came in and stood at the end of Tohru's bed.

"I...Yuki...Yuki 's a rat and he said," started Kyo, "Yuki said you kissed him. Did you? Or did he kiss you?"

"I did kiss Yuki," answered Tohru.

Kyo nearly fell over, He felt like he couldn't breathe. It seemed as if the world had stopped spinning.

Tohru noticed this and said, "Kyo? Kyo, are you ok?"

Kyo passed out and fell backwards.

"Kyo!" screamed Tohru.

Shigure came running and Yuki was trying to get there. Half way there, Yuki turned back into a human.

"What happened?" asked Shigure.

"Kyo passed out and I don't know why," replied Tohru, shaking Kyo.

"Did you do anything to him?" asked Shigure.

"No. He just fell," replied Tohru.

Yuki came in and said, "I heard a scream. What happened?"

"Kyo passed out and fell backwards," replied Tohru.

"Could it have been some thing I told him?" asked Yuki.

"You told him we kissed but..." started Tohru.

"You two **kissed**?" yelled Shigure.

"No, I kissed him, on the cheek. He didn't tell Kyo that, though," replied Tohru, "Get Hatori, he's not waking up."

Shigure went to call Hatori. While, Yuki and Tohru stayed by Kyo.


	10. Shocker

While Hatori was examining Kyo, everyone waited in the livingroom. Tohru was worried, Shigure was curious, and Yuki was annoyed.

"So, why did you two kiss?" asked Shigure.

"We did not kiss!" yelled Yuki.

"I was thanking Yuki, for some thing," answered Tohru.

"What were you thanking him for?" asked Shigure.

"Nothing!" yelled Yuki.

"For a promise he made me," answered Tohru.

"What promise?" asked Shigure, smiling.

"None of your business!" yelled Yuki.

"Yuki, are you hungry?" asked Shigure.

"No, why?" replied Yuki.

"You get annoyed, when you're hungry," answered Shigure.

"No, I don't!" yelled Yuki.

"Yes, you do!" yelled Shigure, "What was the promise?"

"He promised he wouldn't tell any one that we almost kissed," answered Tohru.

"On the cheek?" asked Shigure.

"No!" yelled Yuki.

"Kyo's alright," said Hatori, coming out of Kyo's room.

"Then, is he consious?" asked Tohru.

"No, he's in shock," replied Hatori.

"What does that mean?" asked Shigure.

"That means, his heart was pounding, too, fast and his lungs refused to let him breathe. He's in shock, he might've had a near death experience," replied Hatori.

"I thought you said he was ok?" remarked Yuki.

"He isn't dead and that's ok. Right?" replied Hatori.

"Yeah," mumbled Yuki.

"Is there a way to bring him out of it?" asked Tohru.

"It might wear off, in a day. His body needs to regulate, itself. I think, you could try another shock and that might bring him out of it but, I'm not sure," replied Hatori, "If it doesn't wear off in a day, try another shock."

"How are we supposed to shock him, when he's in a coma?" asked Shigure.

"I don't know," replied Hatori, leaving.

"Let's wait, a day," said Tohru.

A day later, Kyo hadn't come out of the shock. Tohru, Shigure, and Yuki were trying to figure out how to shock a person, in a coma. He's in a shock but, they called it a coma. Tohru, finally, figured out how to bring Kyo out of it.

After lunch, Tohru told Shigure and Yuki she was going to take a nap. When Yuki and Shigure weren't in the hall, Tohru, quickly, went into Kyo's room. She closed the door behind her and went to Kyo's bedside. She took and deep breath. The room was so quiet you could hear the rain fall and hit the window. Tohru kissed Kyo, on his lips. Kyo opened his eyes and didn't move. 'Is Tohru, really, kissing me?' thought Kyo, 'Am I dreaming? I...I have no idea what to do.' Tohru, soon, stopped and looked down at, what she thought was, a sleeping, Kyo. She sighed and left. When she got out of his room, Yuki saw.

"What were you doing, in there?" asked Yuki.

"I was sleep walking and I bumped into Kyo's bed. So, I'm awake, now," replied Tohru.

In Kyo's room, Kyo had his hands behind his head and was thinking. 'Tohru really kissed me? I can't believe it. She loves Yuki, though. She kissed him, first,' thought Kyo.


	11. The End

The next day, Kyo, finally, got up. Tohru, Yuki, and Shigure were eating breakfast.

"Morning," said Kyo, sitting down and grabbing a plate of eggs.

"Morning," said Shigure, "When'd you get up?"

"This morning," answered Kyo.

"I mean, when did you wake up?" asked Shigure.

"Yesterday," answered Kyo.

"Why didn't you **get** up?" asked Yuki.

"I was tired," answered Kyo.

"You were in a coma for a day. How could you be tired?" replied Yuki.

"I don't know, I just was," anwsered Kyo.

Tohru was blushing but, the guys were, too, busy talking to notice. She'd been blushing since Kyo had said yesterday. 'Does he know I kissed him?' thought Tohru.

"Kyo, when I told you I kissed Yuki," started Tohru.

"Yeah," replied Kyo, as he stopped eating his eggs and looking straight at her.

"I kissed him on his cheek," finished Tohru.

Kyo fell over, anime style. 'I went into a coma because Tohru kissed Yuki on the **cheek**!' thought Kyo.

"You ok, down there?" asked Yuki, laughing under his breath.

"I'm perfectly fine," replied Kyo, sitting back down and continuing to eat his eggs.

When breakfast was over, Tohru grabbed Kyo's wrist and dragged him out into the rain.

"What's up?" asked Kyo.

"What did you see when you woke up?" asked Tohru.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question, for me."

"I saw you. I felt your lips, against mine."

"You...I...How?"

"I woke up, as soon as, I felt you kiss me."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I kissed you and you didn't know. I thought you'd be mad."

"I got to have my first kiss, with the girl I love. Why would I be mad?"

"I wasn't going to tell you. Wait, you love me?"

"Yes, I do."

"I love you, too. Monster or not," replied Tohru, hugging Kyo.

Kyo hugged Tohru back. They were standing in the rain but, didn't care. The next day, it didn't rain and Kyo wasn't wearing his beads. Kyo remained human. The curse was lifted and nothing felt better. They, eventually, moved out and Yuki started dating Machi. All of the zodiacs were happy the curse was gone. Tohru kept the beads, just in case the curse came back. With the curse gone, Akito had no control over what the Sohamas did. Kyo was not forced to live in the Sohama Estate. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Rin, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Hatori, Kureno, Kagura, Shigure, Ayame, and Ritsu all lived a normal life, from then on.


End file.
